


Collection of Drabbles

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Haikyuu!! drabbles! Pairings and tags will be added with each new drabble and rating may go up as well.</p>
<p>#1 - Kagehina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Drabbles: #1 - Kagehina
> 
> Summary: Kageyama invites Hinata over with the intentions to spend the afternoon together with his parents away and the house to himself. However, things don't go as planned.

"Thank you for having me over, Kageyama!" Hinata beamed, taking off his sneakers.

Kageyama turned away, hiding his blush from Hinata's view, "No problem. My parents won't be home any time soon so make yourself comfortable. I'll go get us some snacks." He walked off into the kitchen, leaving behind a flustered Hinata.

'We're all alone?!' Hinata began to panic, 'But we just started dating about two weeks ago! Does Kageyama want to take it to the next step?! Is that why he invited me over with his parents not home? Maybe I should just go home-'

"Oi!" Kageyama interrupted Hinata's train of thought.

"W-What?!" Hinata squawked, his face a bright cherry red.

"Are you just going to stand by the door the whole time?" Kageyama asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata tried to walk forward, only to stumble and fall flat on his face. Before Kageyama could make it over to him, Hinata popped up with a quick "I'm fine!"

Kageyama sighed, "You could head over to my room. I'll be right there."

"O-Okay!" Hinata squeaked, dashing down the hallway.

The brunette headed back into the kitchen to grab the tray of snacks, wondering why Hinata was so flustered. He didn't have much time to think about it as his thoughts were abruptly interrupted with a loud scream coming from the direction of his room. In a swift motion the tray was placed on the counter and Kageyama ran down the hall. He found Hinata with his back to the wall, panting with wide eyes as he stared into his boyfriend's room.

"Hinata," Said boy turned his head, revealing the tears in the corners of his eyes," What's wrong?" Kageyama leaned down, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"I-In there..." Hinata pointed into Kageyama's room with a shaky finger, "I-I saw..."

"What did you see?" Kageyama asked.

"Look!" Hinata cried out, "By the window!"

Kageyama looked inside the room but didn't see a thing. Surely there had to be something in his room if Hinata was this freaked out, right? He stood up and took a few steps forward so that he was now inside the room, but there was still nothing that Kageyama could see.

"Are you sure there's something in here?" He asked, looking around the room.

"I'm positive!!" Hinata whined, puffing out his cheeks. He stood up and walked over behind his boyfriend, clutching the back of his shirt.

"Well whatever it was it-" The words died in his mouth as he found exactly what he was looking for. It sat on the inside of the open window, crawling slowly before letting go of the frame, causing the two to jump back - Hinata jumping farther back and landing on the floor, crawling backwards until his back hit the wall outside Kageyama's room. "Holy. Shit."

It was a wasp. It was in Kageyama's room. And it was alive, flying around the room.

"KILL IIITT!!!" Hinata screamed, making Kageyama jump.

"Stop screaming, dumbass!!!" Kageyama yelled.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO KILL IT!!"

"I KNOW THAT!!!"

"SO KILL IT!!"

"I WILL, DUMBASS!!!"

Kageyama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stay here, keep an eye on the wasp, I'll be right ba-"

Before Kageyama could walk away, Hinata wrapped his arms around both of his legs to keep him in place, resulting in Kageyama falling flat on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, IDIOT?!?!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH IT, BAKAGEYAMA!"

"I NEED TO GET SOMETHING TO KILL IT WITH!"

"FIND SOMETHING ELSE!"

Kageyama suppressed a groan, letting out an irritated sigh instead.

"Here, I have another idea."

"Really? What is it?!"

Kageyama looked down at his legs and over at the red head. Hinata stared in confusion before realizing he still had his arms wrapped around Kageyama's legs. Without a word, he released his legs, and Kageyama stood up. He stood in the doorway of his room, watching the wasp fly all around. Hinata stared at his boyfriend, wondering just how he would kill the wasp without any kind of bug spray.

And then Kageyama closed the door.

Hinata sat on the floor dumbfounded, "...What?"

Kageyama took Hinata's hand into his own and led him away from his room. He sat his boyfriend down on the couch - who was still dumbfounded from Kageyama's solution to the issue - and made his way into the kitchen to grab the tray of snacks from earlier. Setting the tray down on the coffee table, Kageyama took a seat on the couch next to his beloved, pulling him into his lap. He pressed Hinata's head down onto his chest, tangling his fingers into his curly locks.

"Better?" Kageyama felt his cheeks burn.

Hinata relaxed into Kageyama's hold, slipping his eyes closed with a smile, "Better."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! and Kagehina fanfic wooo :D
> 
> I haven't written much in a while and I'm trying to get back in the swing of things so I apologize if it's bad, the next ones should be better!
> 
> Hope you liked it! You could also find me on tumblr as MelodicButterfly! c:


End file.
